List of googolisms
This is a list of googologisms in ascending order. Class 1 (0 ~ 1000000) Class 2 (1000000 ~ 101000000) *Million, 1000000 *Crore, 10000000 *Billion(A) (A) means 'in America', and (FG) means 'in France and Germany'. , 1000000000 *Milliard, 1000000000 *Trillion(A), 1012 *Billion(FG), 1012 *Quadrillion(A), 1015 *Billiard, 1015 *Trillion(FG), 1018 *Quintillion(A), 1018 *Sextillion(A), 1021 *Trilliard, 1021 *Avogadro's Number, 6.02214199*1023 *Septillion(A), 1024 *Quadrillion(FG), 1024 *Octillion(A), 1027 *Quadrilliard, 1027 *Nonillion(A), 1030 *Quintillion(FG), 1030 *Decillion(A), 1033 *Quintilliard, 1033 *Sextillion(FG), 1036 *Septillion(FG), 1042 *Octillion(FG), 1048 *Nonillion(FG), 1054 *Decillion(FG), 1060 *Vigintillion(A), 1063 *Eddington Number, 136*2256 = 1.5747724136275*1079 *Trigintillion(A), 1093 *Googol, 10100 *Vigintillion(FG), 10120 *Quadragintillion(A), 10123 *Googolex, 5.6347514353165*10124 *Quinquagintillion(A), 10153 *Trigintillion(FG), 10180 *Sexagintillion(A), 10183 *Gargoogol, 10200 *Septuagintillion(A), 10213 *Googoc, 1.2676506002282*10230 *Quadragintillion(FG), 10240 *Octogintillion(A), 10243 *Nonagintillion(A), 10273 *Quinquagintillion(FG), 10300 *Centillion(A), 10303 *Sexagintillion(FG), 10360 *Primo-vigesimo-centillion(A), 10366 *Septuagintillion(FG), 10420 *Octogintillion(FG), 10480 *Googocci, 2.814729533583*10523 *Nonagintillion(FG), 10540 *Centillion(FG), 10600 *Primo-vigesimo-centillion(FG), 10726 *Millillion(A), 103003 *Millillion(FG), 106000 *Googolgong, 10100000 [[List of googologisms/Class 2|'More...']] Class 3 (101000000 ~ 10101000000) *Milli-millillion(A), 103000003 *Milli-millillion(FG), 106000000 *Nanillion, 103000000003 *Picillion, 10^{3\times 10^{12}+3} *Femtillion, 10^{3\times 10^{15}+3} *Attillion, 10^{3\times 10^{18}+3} *Zeptillion, 10^{3\times 10^{21}+3} *Yoctillion, 10^{3\times 10^{24}+3} *Xonillion, 10^{3\times 10^{27}+3} *Vecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{30}+3} *Mecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{33}+3} *Duecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{36}+3} *Trecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{39}+3} *Tetrecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{42}+3} *Pentecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{45}+3} *Hexecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{48}+3} *Heptecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{51}+3} *Octecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{54}+3} *Ennecillion, 10^{3\times 10^{57}+3} *Icosillion, 10^{3\times 10^{60}+3} *Trioicosillion, 10^{3\times 10^{69}+3} *Triacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{90}+3} *Googolplex, 10^{10^{100}} *Googolbang, (10100)! *Tetracontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{120}+3} *Pentacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{150}+3} *Hexacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{180}+3} *Heptacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{210}+3} *Octacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{240}+3} *Ennacontillion, 10^{3\times 10^{270}+3} *Hectillion, 10^{3\times 10^{300}+3} *Ecetonplex, 10^{10^{303}} *Dohectillion, 10^{3\times 10^{600}+3} *Killillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3000}+3} *Googolplexigong, 10^{10^{100000}} Exponentiation level *Megillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3000000}+3} *Gigillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3000000000}+3} *Terillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{12}}+3} *Petillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{15}}+3} *Dakillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{30}}+3} *First Skewes' number, 10^{10^{10^{34}}} *Ikillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{60}}+3} *Trakillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{90}}+3} *Googolduplex, 10^{10^{10^{100}}} *Fzgoogolplex, (10^{10^{100}})^{10^{10^{100}}} = 10^{10^{10^{100}+100}} *Tekillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{120}}+3} *Hotillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{300}}+3} *Ecetonduplex, 10^{10^{10^{303}}} *Botillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{600}}+3} *Trotillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{900}}+3} *Second Skewes' number, 10^{10^{10^{963}}} *Totillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{1200}}+3} *Kalillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{3000}}+3} *Dalillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{6000}}+3} *Tralillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{9000}}+3} *Talillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{12000}}+3} *Dakalillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{30000}}+3} *Googolduplexigong, 10^{10^{10^{100000}}} *Hotalillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{300000}}+3} *Mejillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{3000000}}+3} *Astillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{12}}}+3} *Multillion, 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{3\times 10^{42}}}+3} *Googoltriplex, 10^10^10^10^100 *Fzgargoogolplex, (10^10^10^100)^(10^10^10^100) = 10^10^(10^10^100+10^100) *Googolquadruplex, 10^10^10^10^10^100 *Fzgargantugoogolplex, (10^10^10^10^100)^(10^10^10^10^100)=10^10^(10^10^10^100+10^10^100) *Googolquinplex, 10^10^10^10^10^10^100 [[List of googologisms/Exponentiation|'More...']] Tetration level *Decker, {10,10,2} = 10↑↑10 *Bentley's Number *Giggol, {10,100,2} = 10↑↑100 *Grangol, E100#100 *Mega, 2 in a pentagon (or circle) = 256 in a square ~ 10 \uparrow\uparrow 258 *Giga, 3 in a pentagon (or circle) = mega in a square ~ 10 \uparrow\uparrow megagon+2 *Grangolgong, E100000#100000 *Tritri, {3,3,3} = {3,7625597484987,2} = 3↑↑7625597484987 *Googolgoogolplex, 10\uparrow\uparrow(10^{100}) *Ecetondex, E303#1#2 *Zootzootplex *Giggolplex, {10,giggol,2} *Giggolduplex, {10,giggolplex,2} *Grangoldex, E100#100#2 *Grangoldexigong, E100000#100000#2 *Googolgoogolduplex, 10\uparrow\uparrow10\uparrow\uparrow(10^{100}) *Ecetondudex, E303#1#3 *Grangoldudex, E100#100#3 *Grangoldudexigong, E100000#100000#3 *Googolgoogoltriplex, 10\uparrow\uparrow10\uparrow\uparrow10\uparrow\uparrow(10^{100}) Up-arrow notation level *Megistron, 10 in a pentagon (or circle) ~ 10 \uparrow\uparrow\uparrow 11 *Gaggol, {10,100,3} = 10↑↑↑100 *Greagol, E100#100#100 *Greagolgong, E100000#100000#100000 *Googol-3-flex, 10\uparrow\uparrow\uparrow(10^{100}) *Ecetonthrex, E303#1#1#2 *A-ooga, 2 in a hexagon *Gaggolplex, {10,gaggol,3} *Greagolthrex, E100#100#100#2 *Greagolthrexigong, E100000#100000#100000#2 *Ecetonduthrex, E303#1#1#3 *Greagolduthrex, E100#100#100#3 *Greagolduthrexigong, E100000#100000#100000#3 *Tritet, {4,4,4} = 4↑↑↑↑4 *Geegol, {10,100,4} = 10↑↑↑↑100 *Gigangol, E100#100#100#100 *Geegolplex, {10,geegol,4} *Tripent, {5,5,5} = 5↑↑↑↑↑5 *Gigol, {10,100,5} = 10↑↑↑↑↑100 *Gorgegol, E100#100#100#100#100 *Gigolplex, {10,gigol,5} *Goggol, {10,100,6} = 10↑↑↑↑↑↑100 *Gulgol, E100#100#100#100#100#100 *Goggolplex, {10,goggol,6} *Trisept, {7,7,7} = 7↑↑↑↑↑↑↑7 *Gagol, {10,100,7} = 10↑↑↑↑↑↑↑100 *Heptgol, E100##7 *Gagolplex, {10,gagol,7} *Heptgolgong, E100000##7 *Tridecal, {10,10,10} *Boogol, {10,10,100} *Goolda, E100##100 Chained arrow notation level *Gongol, hyper(10,10100,100) *Gooldagong, E100000##100000 *Googoldiflux, 10 \underbrace{\uparrow\uparrow\ldots\uparrow\uparrow}_{10^{100}} (10^{100}) *Moser or 2nd Aarex's function, 2 in a mega-gon *Boogolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100}} *3rd Aarex's function, 2 in a moser-gon *Gongolplex, hyper(10,gongol,100) *Gongolgong, hyper(10,googolgong,100) *Graham's number *Xkcd number *Gongolplexigong, hyper(10,gongolgong,100) *Corporal, {10,100,1,2} *Graatada, E100##100##2 *Corporalplex, {10,{10,100,1,2},1,2} *Gingol, hyper(10,L1,100), where L1 is hyper(10,L2,100),..., where L100 is gongol. *Greegada, E100##100##3 *Grinninda, E100##100##4 *Golaada, E100##100##5 *Gruelohda, E100##100##6 *Grand tridecal, {10,10,10,2} *Biggol, {10,10,100,2} *Biggolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,2},2} *Tetratri, {3,3,3,3} *Baggol, {10,10,100,3} *Baggolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,3},3} *Supertet, {4,4,4,4} *Beegol, {10,10,100,4} *Beegolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,4},4} *Bigol, {10,10,100,5} *Bigolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,5},5} *Boggol, {10,10,100,6} *Boggolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,6},6} *Bagol, {10,10,100,7} *Bagolplex, {10,10,{10,10,100,7},7} *General, {10,10,10,10} *Kaboodol *Troogol, {10,10,10,100} 5~6 entry linear array notation level *Generalplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,10}} *Troogolplex, {10,10,10,{10,10,10,100}} *Triggol, {10,10,10,100,2} *Pentatri, {3,3,3,3,3} *Traggol, {10,10,10,100,3} *Superpent, {5,5,5,5,5} *Pentadecal, {10,10,10,10,10} *Quadroogol, {10,10,10,10,100} *Quadroogolplex, {10,10,10,10,{10,10,10,10,100}} *Quadriggol, {10,10,10,10,100,2} *Hexatri, {3,3,3,3,3,3} *Quadraggol, {10,10,10,10,100,3} *Superhex, {6,6,6,6,6,6} *Hexadecal, {10,10,10,10,10,10} *Quintoogol, {10,10,10,10,10,100} [[List of googologisms/5~6 linear|'More...']] 7+ entry linear array notation level *Quintiggol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,2} *Quintaggol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,3} *Quinteegol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,4} *Quintigol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,5} *Quintoggol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,6} *Supersept, {7,7,7,7,7,7,7} *Quintagol, {10,10,10,10,10,100,7} *Heptadecal, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10} *Sextoogol, {10,10,10,10,10,10,100} *Superoct, {8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8} *Octadecal, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10} *Septoogol, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,100} *Superenn, {9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9} *Ennadecal, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10} *Octoogol, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,100} *Iteral, {10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10,10} *Ultatri, {3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,3} Two row array notation level *Goobol, {10,100(1)2} *Dupertri, {3,{3,3,3}(1)2} *Duperdecal, {10,{10,10(1)2}(1)2} *Goobolplex, {10,{10,100(1)2}(1)2} *Gibbol, {10,100,2(1)2} *Latri, {3,3,3(1)2} *Gabbol, {10,100,3(1)2} *Boobol, {10,10,100(1)2} *Troobol, {10,10,10,100(1)2} *Quadroobol, {10,10,10,10,100(1)2} *Gootrol, {10,100(1)3} *Gooquadrol, {10,100(1)4} *Emperal, {10,10(1)10} *Gossol, {10,10(1)100} *Goobbol, {10,100(1)2 /\ 2} *Emperalplex, {10,10(1){10,10(1)10}} *Gossolplex, {10,10(1){10,10(1)100}} *Goobtrol, {10,100(1)2 /\ 3} *Gissol, {10,10(1)100,2} *Goobquadrol, {10,010(1)2 /\ 4} *Gassol, {10,10(1)100,3} *Hyperal, {10,10(1)10,10} *Mossol, {10,10(1)10,100} *Mossolplex, {10,10(1)10,{10,10(1)10,100}} *Bossol, {10,10(1)10,10,100} *Trossol, {10,10(1)10,10,10,100} *Quadrossol, {10,10(1)10,10,10,10,100} *Quintossol, {10,10(1)10,10,10,10,10,100} *Gootrbol, {10,100(1)3 /\ 2} [[List of googologisms/2 row|'More...']] 3 row array notation level *Gooquadrbol, {10,100(1)4 /\ 2} *Gooquintbol, {10,100(1)5 /\ 2} *Diteral, {10,10(1)(1)2} *Dubol, {10,100(1)(1)2} *Goobobol, {10,100(1)3 /\ 1 /\ 2} *Diteralplex, {10,{10,10(1)(1)2}(1)(1)2} *Goobbbol, {10,100(1)3 /\ 2 /\ 2} *Goobtrbol, {10,100(1)3 /\ 3 /\ 2} *Dutrol, {10,100(1)(1)3} *Duquadrol, {10,100(1)(1)4} *Admiral, {10,10(1)(1)10} *Goobat, {10,100(1)2 /\/ 100} *Gootrat, {10,100(1)3 /\/ 100} *Dossol, {10,10(1)(1)100} *Dossolplex, {10,10(1)(1){10,10(1)(1)100}} *Dutritri, {3,3,3(1)3,3,3(1)3,3,3} *Dutridecal, {10,10,10(1)10,10,10(1)10,10,10} 4 row array notation level *Triteral {10,10(1)(1)(1)2} *Trubol {10,100(1)(1)(1)2} *Adminal, {10,10(1)(1)(1)10} *Tassol, {10,10(1)(1)(1)100} Higher dimensional array notation level *Xappol, {10,10(2)2} *Xappolplex, {10,{10,10(2)2}(2)2} *Grand xappol, {10,10(2)3} *Grand xappolplex, {10,{10,10(2)3}(2)3} *Dimentri, {3,3(3)2} *Colossol, {10,10(3)2} *Colossolplex, {10,{10,10(3)2}(3)2} *Terossol, {10,10(4)2} *Terossolplex, {10,{10,10(4)2}(4)2} *Petossol, {10,10(5)2} *Petossolplex, {10,{10,10(5)2}(5)2} *Ectossol, {10,10(6)2} *Ectossolplex, {10,{10,10(6)2}(6)2} *Zettossol, {10,10(7)2} *Yottossol, {10,10(8)2} *Xennossol, {10,10(9)2} *Dimendecal or wekossol, {10,10(10)2} *Vundossol {10,10(11)2} *Gongulus, {10,10(100)2} *Colassol {10,10 ({10,10 (3) 2}) 2} *Gongulusplex, {10,10({10,10(100)2})2} *Coalssol {10,10 ({10,10 ({10,10 (3) 2}) 2}) 2} *Gongulusduplex, {10,10({10,10({10,10(100)2})2})2} Higher array notation level *Dulatri, {3,3 (0,2) 2} *Gingulus, {10,100 (0,2) 2} *Trilatri, {3,3 (0,3) 2} *Gangulus, {10,100 (0,3) 2} *Quadrilatri, {3,3 (0,4) 2} *Geengulus, {10,100 (0,4) 2} *Gowngulus, {10,100 (0,5) 2} *Gungulus, {10,100 (0,6) 2} *Bongulus, {10,100 (0,0,1) 2} *Bingulus, {10,100 (0,0,2) 2} *Bangulus, {10,100 (0,0,3) 2} *Beengulus, {10,100 (0,0,4) 2} *Trimentri, {3,3 (0,0,0,1) 2} = {3,3 ((1)1) 2} *Trongulus, {10,100 (0,0,0,1) 2} *Quadrongulus, {10,100 (0,0,0,0,1) 2} *Goplexulus, \{10,100 (\underbrace{0,0,\ldots ,0,0,}_{100}1) 2\} = {10,100 ((1)1) 2} *Goplexulusdex, \{10,100 (\underbrace{0,0,\ldots ,0,0,}_{goplexulus}1) 2\} *Goplexulusdudex, \{10,100 (\underbrace{0,0,\ldots ,0,0,}_{goplexulusdex}1) 2\} *Goduplexulus, {10,100 ((100)1) 2} *Gotriplexulus, \{10,100 ((\underbrace{0,0,\ldots ,0,0,}_{100}1)1) 2\} = {10,100 (((1)1)1) 2} *Goppatoth, 10↑↑100 & 10 *Goppatothplex, 10↑↑(goppatoth) & 10 *Triakulus, {3,3,3} & 3 *Kungulus, {10,100,3} & 10 *Kungulusplex, {10,kungulus,3} & 10 *Quadrunculus, {10,100,4} & 10 *Tridecatrix, {10,10,10} & 10 *Humongulus, {10,10,100} & 10 *Golapulus, {10,100} & 10 & 10 *Golapulusplex, {10,100} & 10 & 10 & 10 Legion array notation level *Big boowa, {3,3,3 / 2} *Great big boowa, {3,3,4 / 2} *Grand boowa, {3,3,big boowa / 2} *Super gongulus, {10,10 (100) 2 / 2} *Wompogulus, {10,10 (10) 2 / 100} *Guapamonga *Guapamongaplex *Big hoss *Great big hoss *Goshomity *Good goshomity *Meameamealokkapoowa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa loompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa loompa loompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa boompa Larger legion numbers *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa troompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa zeta *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa tetroompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa giga *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa pentoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa hexa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa hexoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa hepta *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa heptoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa octa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa octoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa nona *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa ennoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa deca *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa decoompa or Meameamealokkapoowa oompa undeca *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa icosoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa alpha *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa hectoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa kiloompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa myrioompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa megoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa croroompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa gigoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa teroompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa petoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa exoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa zettoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa yottoompa * Meameamealokkapoowa oompa xennoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa googoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa boogoompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa gooboompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa gootroompa *Meameamealokkapoowa oompa giggoompa *meameamealokkapoowa oompa triggoompa Uncomputable numbers * Rayo's number * Rayo's numberplex 10Rayo's number * Rayo's numberplexian 1010Rayo's number * Infinity * Infinityplex * Infinitilliion More than infinitillion * Googolinfplex googol with a infinite plexes * Googolinfplexigong googolgong with a infinite plexes * Infinitgol E100##infinity * Godinfinitlah E100++...++100 (infinity +'s) * Infinitodgahlah E100+100...100+100 (infinity 100's) * Infinitoogol {10,10,...,10,10,100) (infinity 10's) * Infinitiggol * Infinitaggol * Infiniteegol * Infinitigol * Infinitoggol * Infinitagol * Infinitoobol * Infinitootrol * Gooinfinitol * Infinitossol * Infinitubol * Infinitongulus * Goinfplexulus * Infinitungulus * Golapulusinfplex * Infinituper Gongulus * Meameamealokkapoowa infinitoompa * Infiniteameamealokkapoowa * Meainfiniteamealokkapoowa * Meameainfinitealokkapoowa Superclass 2 Of Infinity * Meginity * Meginityplex * Meginityplexian * Meginityinfplex * Meginityinfplexian Superclass 3 Of Infinity * Meginitymegplex or giginity * Meginitymegplexian * giginityplex * giginityplexian * giginityinfplex * giginityinfplexian * giginitymegplex *giginitymegplexian More Superclass Of Infinity * giginitygigplex or terinity * petinity * exinity * zettinity * yottinity * xenninity * gooinity H(googol) and function H(n) is infinity, if n = 1, otherwise H(n-1)-H(n-1)-plex. * gooinityplex H(googol+1) * gooinityplexian H(googol+2) -oity Series *infinfinity or boity H(infinity) *troity H(infinfinity) *quadroity H(troity) *decoity H(H(H(...(infinity)...))) (10 H's inside out) -iaity and more Series *infoity or infaity H(H(H(...(infinity)...))) (infinity H's inside out) *infaityplex infaity-oity *infeity infaity-oity-oity-oity...-oity-oity-oity (infinity -oity's) *infeity infaity infaity-oity-oity-oity...-oity-oity-oity (infinity infinity - oity's) Category:Lists Category:2 levels lists